


Chaeyoung’s Surprise

by Niina_rox



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Prom themed birthday party, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: That's as creative as I get with the title xD, either way it's fun for Chaeyoung’s birthday.





	Chaeyoung’s Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this story, and I hope it’s decent enough. Either way, enjoy :)

It’s the night before it’s obvious that Chaeyoung is excited, she can barely get to sleep. She’s lying in bed smiling uncontrollably, Dahyun is definitely sound asleep unaware of what her girlfriend is up to. Soon enough it’s midnight, it’s officially Chaeyoung’s birthday. Instead of lying in bed she gets up, and heads to the living room. In her hands, a collection of photos. Most are from her birthday last year, some are from over the course of the year. It’s been a wonderful year for the two of them, since they’ve been together.

It hasn’t been all that different, apart from the fact that they share kisses, no matter where they are. It usually ends with them giggling like school girls, it was almost seven months ago when they moved in together. As she goes through the photos, her smile gets bigger. It’s no surprise that Sana loves to take pictures, it’s a few moments later Chaeyoung’s phone quietly vibrates on the coffee table. Illuminating the room a little more, it’s only twelve-fifteen but she already has several messages, from Sana.

 _“Happy birthday Chaeyoung :), I know I’m the first one to say it.”_ Chaeyoung laughs a little _“I have a couple of presents that are waiting for you,”_ that message was followed by a picture of the gifts. In the end, _“goodnight and see you later xx.”_  It falls quiet, she barely notices that Dahyun walks in the room. Of course, she yawns a little “I can tell you’re too excited to sleep.” She sits next to her Chaeyoung places her head on her shoulder, “yeah, it’s my birthday I’m allowed to be excited.” Dahyun wraps her arm around her, and softly her forehead.

That gesture never fails to make Chaeyoung blush, “of course,” without saying anymore. Tiredness starts to set in and, they both end up drifting on the couch. A few minutes later, they’re both asleep. The birthday girl curled up in her girlfriend’s arms, perfect place to be.

 

Around nine they’re both up, and having breakfast at the cafe a block away from their place. Dahyun made a small speech trying to be as serious as she could, Chaeyoung giggled a little “may your birthday be as wonderful, and exciting as it should be.” It was followed by a kiss, and “so far it’s absolutely perfect.” Dahyun smiled happily, once they’re done with breakfast. They wander into town for a little while, of course, it will be timed since Dahyun has the rest of the day planned. With a walk around the botanic gardens, which includes a few birthday snaps.

It’s close to one when they head home, where Chaeyoung finds out a few things. ”I have a couple of surprises for you” it was obvious Dahyun was happy about it, ”the first part begins with us getting our hair and makeup done.” Chaeyoung smiled ”really” Dahyun’s smile grew bigger, ”yes, then we’re getting dressed up and going out somewhere special.” It was easy to guess Chaeyoung was getting excited, their friend Joohyun helped them get ready. The next part of the surprise would be the biggest, a prom-themed party in one of Chaeyoung’s favourite places.

Dahyun was doing her best not to tell get everything, it was quiet for a while as they got made up. When Chaeyoung was done, she went to get dressed she found a beautiful blue dress, waiting on the bed for her. Nothing could wipe the smile off her face, it was as she decided to twirl around happily. Dahyun gave her one of her presents, it was a silver necklace with their names on it. It wasn't long before they were heading out the door, outside waiting was Momo. With a big smile on her face, ”happy birthday Chaeyoung,” Chaeyoung giggled a little.

”Thank you Momo” it was a quiet trip, one where neither of them said where they were going. But it wasn't long before they arrived, out the front were a few balloons. With a birthday banner and a few signs to lead the way, inside the ballroom had been decorated beautifully. Their friends and Chaeyoung’s family who were all waiting for the birthday girl, filled the room with food, fun and music. They all noticed when they arrived, “happy birthday Chaeyoung.” She couldn’t believe it, it was more than she imagined would happen.

The music changed a little, as they played one of Chaeyoung’s favourites. The birthday girl was hugged by her parents, who couldn’t stop smiling. Not long after there were a few games, some drinks and plenty of things to reminisce. 

 

Things changed around five they were all seated, on the floor with a microphone in hand. Momo and Sana shared a handful of their favourite memories, with Chaeyoung. Some no one else knows, they had everyone laughing. And Chaeyoung trying to hide from embarrassment, of course, it wouldn’t be complete without a slideshow. Some photos and a few videos, one that Chaeyoung didn’t know about. Trying to contain her laughter “I can’t believe you recorded that,” the last video was from her last birthday.

At the end, of it Chaeyoung received a kiss from Dahyun. Who looked pretty proud of herself, it was no surprise that they shared a look. And a sweet loving kiss, only a few people noticed that. A short time later it was time for dinner, and some drinks. “So, have you enjoyed your birthday” Chaeyoung simply smiled, she looked at her girlfriend “I have, it’s better than I imagined. Thank you” Dahyun smiled a little “you’re welcome,” “I love you so much.” Dahyun kissed her “I love you more”, they were interrupted when the cake was brought out.

And they all started singing, Jihyo, Momo and Mina were a little too into it. Tzuyu, Sana and Jeongyeon were a little off key, but it was obvious they didn’t care. Nayeon was smiling proudly as she placed the cake in front of Chaeyoung, staring at the candles ready to make a wish. Of course, Chaeyoung didn’t need to wish for anything, she had all she wanted. But she simply thought of anything, before blowing out the candles. Then it was time to cut the cake, it was a good thing that Dahyun helped her out. 

The perfect celebration. 


End file.
